Ruffnut
by Skylight369
Summary: Ruffnut is just a fifteen year old girl struggling to fit in with the norms of Berk. Then one day, after an allied tribe has been attacked by a ruthless villain known as Drago Bludvist, the young men have been recruited to be trained by Gobber to prepare for war. But Ruffnut is worried for her brother after he is injured. She must now put her own life at risk in order to spare his.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still not giving up on my stories, I will work to have them updated but for now, here's a new fic. I watched 'Mulan' for a second time with my friends recently and I got inspired to write this fic. So let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One: The Attack**

Late at night at the Meathead Tribe, everything was peaceful. All the Vikings were fast asleep, except for the guards who were on high alert to make sure there were no invasions. So far, it was just another quiet night until one of the guards got down to pick something from the ground, narrowly missing being struck by an arrow!

He looked at the direction at where the arrow came from and saw several men from a different tribe running towards him all armed with crossbows. The Meathead Tribe was being invaded!

The guard needed to send out the alarm from the watch-towers in order to fight against the invasion. But the problem was that to get to the nearest watch-tower, the guard would have to fight off the armed men. The guard braced himself and, with his sword in his hand, he charged forward ready to fight. Although he did his best to fight back, he was outnumbered and soon was disarmed. Luckily for him, help came when more of his fellow guards came after hearing the commotion. A fight broke out as both sides fought to the nail against each other.

What no one noticed was that one of the guards from the Meathead Tribe snuck off to the watch-tower to alert the rest of the village of the invasion.

The fight broke off by the clangs coming from the watch-tower and pretty soon more warriors from the Meathead Tribe came to join the fight.

With the increase in number, it looked like the Meathead Tribe was going to win this battle, until the leader of the invading tribe decided to make an appearance.

The Meathead warriors gasp when they saw the leader coming forward. It was clear that they knew who he was.

The figure simply surveyed the warriors in front of him and simply raised his right arm up. That was apparently a signal to his men as they started bringing steel cages. As soon as the steel cages were unlocked dragons emerged flying out.

The leader then gave out a terrifying roar to the dragons and gestured to the Meathead soldiers and the village, as if he was giving the dragons a command. The dragons seemed to have understood what he meant and started shooting fire everywhere in the village and the soldiers! The warriors made a scramble, both to avoid getting burned and to know deal with the sudden dragon invasion.

The invasion was being watched from a distance by the chief, Mogadon, and his second-in-command, Org.

The second-in-command turned to the chief, wanting to know what the plan is now "Sir?"

The chief seemed to acknowledge the unspoken question. "Send out warnings to our allies. Tell them to prepare for war; Drago Bludvist has returned."


	2. The Disaster

**A/N: Alright guys. Here's the new chapter. I'm not sure how this story is, it seemed like a good idea in my mind, so that's where your reviews come in. Please let me know what you think of this fic. I really hope you guys like it. Also, I should that in this story, the lifestyle of Berk is the same like the one in Mulan, so the Viking women do not participate in battles and war. Instead they are taught to be graceful and lady-like. Also in this fic, there is peace between Vikings and dragons so everyone has their dragons. I really hope this turns out good so please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon or anything from Mulan**

 **Chapter 2: The Disaster**

The next morning was the mark of another day for the island of Berk. The chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast and the adult males were gone for the annual hunting event with the Bog-Burglars. Meanwhile at Berk, the younger Vikings were starting their daily lessons while the adult Vikings who remained behind performed their daily tasks.

Everyone was up and busy.

Except for one girl

Ruffnut Thorston was still in bed, comfortably snoozing away. Her mother had left the house earlier to run some errands while her twin brother, Tuffnut, had already left for his training.

A Terrible Terror flew by her window and went to her bed. The Terror tried to nudge her to wake, but Ruffnut sleepily pushed it away and turned to the other side. The Terror then decided to go with plan B. He flew in front of her face and bit her nose. The reaction was immediate.

"Ow!" Ruffnut yelped, getting up. She rubbed her nose, grumbling something about 'evil Terrors' and looked at the said Terrible Terror, wondering what it wants. She then noticed a note tied to its leg and took it out. It had four words on it:

 ** _Miss Olga Vern's class_**

They were four simple words, but they were enough to give the blonde girl a jolt. She completely forgot she had to go to class today! And she already wasn't on Olgas' favourite student. All her lessons were on etiquettes and the duties of a woman and a wife, all of which were boring to Ruffnut because of her tomboyish nature. She would rather be hanging out with the guys tipping yaks and smashing things with her hammer, but sadly she couldn't. Now she needed to get ready quickly and run to her class. She wasted no time.

Outside, in a hut, three girls were standing outside waiting. They were Hicca Haddock, Raeda Henderson and Astrid Hofferson. Astrid was looking longingly at the group of boys; Hiccup Haddock, Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman and Tuffnut Thorston with their trainer and the villages' blacksmith, Gobber the Belch ( **A/N: Got the title from wiki** ) in the distance.

Meanwhile, Raeda and Hicca were discussing the whereabouts of their missing friend.

"Ruffnut's still not here." Raeda said, looking around for the Thorston girl. "Maybe the Terrible Terror didn't go to her house after all."

"Trust me, the Terrible Terror did go to her house." Hicca said with confidence. "Hiccup and I use airmail all the time. These Terrors are smarter than you think. They now Berk like the back of their hand, er, claws."

Astrid saw Gobber telling the boys something before they all went to the forest. "They're going to the forest again." She told Hicca and Raeda.

"Who are?" Raeda asked.

"The boys of course! They're probably having their training in the forest again." Astrid said bitterly. The jealousy was clear in her voice.

Hicca and Raeda picked up on the jealousy. "Look I know you want to be part of that class, Astrid, but we're already pushing it by having Hiccup secretly giving us those night classes." Hicca reminded her. It took a lot of begging and pleading from the girls, but Hiccup agreed to give them secret night classes. Every night after a lesson, Hiccup and the girls sneak off and meet up in the forest and Hiccup would teach them everything Gobber taught him that day. The girls were able to pick up the lessons very quickly and nobody has gotten suspicious so far.

"I know. I just wish we could join them openly. I mean we are as good as fighting as they are! If it was a fight between us and them, we could beat them!" Astrid said.

"Well, we're never going to know that." Raeda said.

Hicca then looked at Tuffnut and frowned. The male Thorston was hobbling on two crutches, trying his best to keep up with the others as they walked to the forest. "I told Tuffnut to take a few days off until his foot gets better. He's just going to make the injury worse.

"You know how Tuffnut is. He's an adrenaline junkie. That guy lives for pain." Astrid piped in.

"Yeah, hence, how he got his injury." Raeda added.

"Hey, guys!" A voice called to them. Astrid, Hicca and Raeda turned to see Ruffnut coming towards them. They then took in her messy appearance.

"Hey, Ruffnut. No offense or anything, but you kind of look like you just got out of bed and ran here." Astrid commented.

"For your information, I did not just get out of bed." Ruffnut replied. "I got out, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes and _then_ ran here."

The three girls looked at each other. "Olga is not going to be happy with this. Let's tidy you up in the hut." Raeda said.

"And no helmets. Remember what happened last time?" Hicca reminded her, taking her helmet.

The four girls went inside the hut and Ruffnut sat on a chair while Raeda and Hicca made her hair into three braids, two in the front and one at the back and Astrid got a bowl of water to clean her face. It wasn't that any of the three girls thought Ruffnut was ugly or anything, it's just that their teacher always starts their lessons off with a spot check to make sure each girl looked tidy and presentable. She did not tolerate anything out of place.

"You should be very lucky Olga had to run to the store to get a few things." Astrid said, showing Ruffnut the note that was on the door. "You're already her least favourite student. If you mess up again, she's probably going to lose it."

"Don't worry I'm not going to mess up today." Ruffnut said confidently. "I got luck on my side." She reached into a pocket in her vest and pulled out a cricket.

"You think a cricket is going to help you?" Raeda asked, finishing one braid and moving on to the other one.

"It's not just a cricket, it's a _lucky_ cricket. I took it from Tuffnut." Ruffnut explained.

"How do you know it's an actually lucky and not something you're brother made up?" Hicca asked, having her doubts because really, a lucky cricket?

"Because after I took this cricket from him, he went and got his leg injured. Bam! It's a lucky cricket." Ruffnut replied smugly.

"You're not going to be so lucky if Olga finds that cricket. Put it away!" Astrid said. Once Ruffnuts' face was clean, Astrid painted eyeliner and lip-gloss on her ( **A/N: Like how it is in 'Mulan'** ). Knowing Ruffnut wasn't a fan of make-up, Astrid was nice enough to put minimum amount, but enough to make her face shine. Hicca finished making the braid at the back and then sprayed a jasmine scented perfume on Ruffnut, while Raeda held out a mirror to show the Thorston girl how she looks. Unlike the other girls, Ruffnut isn't quite a fan of dolling up, but she appreciate her friends efforts and knows that their doing this so that she doesn't get in trouble with their teacher so she gave them a small, short smile.

Astrid then looked out the window. "Olga's coming!" The girls quickly packed up their things, went outside and greeted their stern teacher. "Good morning, Olga." They greeted properly.

"Good morning ladies. Line up." Olga instructed, holding a bag of groceries. It was time for the spot check. The girls lined up alphabetically so it went; Astrid, Hicca, Raeda and then Ruffnut. Olga went to each girl inspected them closely, looking for errors. She didn't find any in the first three girls. She then went to Ruffnut. She walked around the Thorston girl, and everything seemed fine until she saw Ruffnuts' boots. "You have dirt on your boots, Ruffnut." Olga said with disdain in her voice. She shook her head and walked forward, scribbling notes in her journal. Ruffnut looked at her boots and moved her hand to clean them, when Raeda stopped her. The Henderson girl gave her a tissue to use instead of her hand and Ruffnut mouthed a 'thank you' to her before quickly cleaning her boots while Olga's back was still on them. She managed to finish before Olga turned around. "Alright ladies, let's head inside. I want to see how your cooking and serving skills have improved."

The girls obeyed and went inside. "Okay, first we will start with something simple; tea. Ruffnut, you're first." Olga said as she took out the kettle. Ruffnut went to prepare the tea while the rest of the girls went to sit with their teacher, hoping their friend would do well. It took her a few minutes to prepare the tea and before she brought it to the table, she took out the lucky cricket from her vest.

"Alright cricket, bring me luck." Ruffnut muttered before putting the cricket back in her vest. She then carefully carried the teapot to the table.

"Remember ladies, when you want to please your guests and in-laws, you must show a sense of dignity and refinement." Olga said while Ruffnut poured out the tea. After she poured out the tea, she gave a small sigh of relief...until she saw her lucky cricket in the same tea her teacher was about to drink! Her eyes widened as she realised that the cricket must have jump out of her vest and into the tea without her noticing. The other girls noticed as well. Raeda covered her mouth with her hand, while Hicca was about to blurt it out to their teacher until Astrid covered her mouth with her hand to stop her.

Olga was oblivious as she was writing in her journal. She put her journal down and takes the teacup. She inhales the tea and was about to drink it when Ruffnut stops her. "Uh, actually I just need to take that for one minute." She tries to grab the teacup but Olga refused to let go. They then got into a little tug of war for the teacup, while the other girls tried to convince their teacher to give the cup to Ruffnut and come with a good explanation. The Thorston girl lets go of the teacup, causing Olga to fall backwards spilling the tea all over.

"Whoops." Ruffnut muttered.

"This is not going to end well." Hicca murmured as their teacher got up. Olga was so mad at Ruffnut that she failed to notice a certain lucky cricket hoping down her dress.

"Why you clumsy-" She stopped when she felt the cricket moving and starts to twitch. She then fumbles around trips over the fire pot and screams as her dress is set on fire! "Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!" She yelled. In distress she runs outside the hut screaming while the girls follow, trying to put out the fire.

The villagers, who were around, stopped what they were doing and looked at the spectacle in front of them. Ruffnut caught up to Olga and threw the rest of the tea at her which, although had put out the fire, had drenched her teacher. Olga looked at Ruffnut, not happy with her at all.

Feeling embarrassed, Ruffnut put the teapot down and walked to the other girls who looked at her with sympathy.

"You are a complete DISGRACE! You will never bring your family honour!" Olga screamed in rage. "Class is dismissed!" She stomped away and the villagers starter whispering to each other, no doubt that this incident will be all over Berk.

Silently, Ruffnut ran away, ignoring the calls of her friends and the other villagers looking at her.


End file.
